


Darkness' Grasp on peaceful Nights

by Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea



Category: Frozen(Dinsey 2016), Tangled (Disney 2010), Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Because thanks to Mother Gothal, Child Neglet/Abuse, Gen, Mother Gothel's back, Multi, O.Cs.(mentioned), Poor Varian, Protective!Repunzel, Swear Words, Tags will be added, Varian has the moondrop's power, Varian is in danger, Varian is redeemed, protective!Eugene, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea/pseuds/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea
Summary: A year after being redeemed. Varian had healed and taken in by Repunzel and her family. But he's still vulnerable with the scars marked from the past.So whe word spreads from Roxīna that Mother Gothel could be on the rise. Repunzel will assure Gothel won't hurt Varian, she promised.





	1. The Moondrop and Bad News

Repunzel was able to heal Varian as best as she could, due to the fact the moment Varian's father got trapped in Amber, he died. Repunzel try to revive him, but not even the incantation of healing worked. Varian looked so disturb and broken. She blames herself as well, if she had not touch the rock, then non of this would've happen. She and her family took Varian in as their own. Now he can be safe in the castle.

Then Varian discovered along with the rest of those who reside in the castle that he has the power of the Moondrop. 

How did he take it.. Well...

Repunzel had use plants for testing. At first when Varian was nervous, the plant shriveled and died, but the with encouragement, Varian was able to bring the plant back.

* * *

 

Varian played hide'n'seek with Pascale. Strange idea to play that game with a chemelon in castle. Nervous about his powers, Varian always would wear thick leather gloves. 

Maximus was a rather strange horse, acted like a dog, but Varian got use to him quickly.

Everything seemed like it was gonna be fine. 

Until Roxīna told the queen and king that Mother Gothel has rerisen somehow. And mentioned that Gothel search to take the vessel of the Moondrop, which meant she was after Varian. Roxīna wasn't human, nor beast. She was something, someone who'd like to see Rapunzel and Varian more often.

But the momment Repunzel and Eugene heard Gothel was back and what was she after...

They became overprotective, very overprotective. For they aware what Gothel was capable of, Varian knew Repunzel was kidnapped for 18 yrs by that woman, but he never knew how dangerous she could, sorry, can really be. 

But still, knowing that she'll come after him, unknowing when, how, and why, with what? That's actually enough to put a kid at Varian's age in some distress. Repunzel missed five royal meetings to make sure Varian was safe and stable.

 

So yeah, how can things possible get worse. Well...

 

Anything could be possible.


	2. Sutiuations Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While struggling with being chased by Gothel, Varian's uneasiness causes issues at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Gothal is in this chapter, sorry about the previous one, if it's bad, but I'll fix it.  
> Also, the Healing incantation was brought to you by Disney, in the movie Tangled!

_"Flower Gleam and Glow,_

_Let you're power shine_

_Make the clock reverse._

_Bring Back was once was mine._

_Healed was has been hurt,_

_Change the Fate's Design._

_Make the Clock reverse, Bring back was once was Mine._

_What Once was Mine~"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_ \----------------------

Varian could never forget the incantation, he remember the verse being what brought him back to sanity. The song sang by Rupunzel to make him feel better. His room was nice. In the desk a book filled with old photos of him and his father.

Varian put a hand on the wall, that's when he felt sharp pain seep through.

The hell?

A Moondrop rock seemed to sprouted out of now where, it was peak through his hand, Varian remembered and pulled away. Cradling his wounded hand. He was honest to all he was scared.

 

He had to control his powers! Or Gothel would find him! 

He remembered what he was told to be careful or Gothel might sense it. Surely she will sense that.

 

But this will also put Repunzel and the others in danger! He went over to the rock and laid his hand on the spike, whispering the begs to go away. He doesn't want to risk anyone in danger, he doesn't want leave.

He succeeded, and rushed over to Repunzel's room. He also notice Roxīna crept around the corners. Maybe that's for the best.

Suddenly Cassandra drop out of no where. Jesus! Does everyone and thing in this castle come out of nowhere!?!?!

“Cass? What are you thinking dropping in like that, you almost gave me a heart attack!”Varian commented.

But there was an eerie silence. He notice the figure was all covered in a cloak. Then he realizes it's not Cassandra. What seals it was when he herd a adult slight ghastly voice say;“Hello Varian.”

No. She's dead right, right!?! Varian speds the other direction. And bumps into someone.

EUGENE!

“Flynn! I-I'm fr-freaking out right now! I th-thought I saw Gothel. I–Repunzel!”Varian says as he goes to run to Repunzel's aid, but Flynn held him back, explaining;“Repunzel is fine, she's talking to Lance, it's fine. He was just wondering if you were doing good, so she's explaining, also, if anything Creepy Cass is with her, so she'll be fine. … Wait did you say Gothel?!”

Varian nodded, scared to the point of barely moving. As unsettled as an autom leaf at the grasp of a cool pumpkin spice filled breathe howling softly against the earth, and terrain; natural and architectural. 

There was a creak, the sound of heeled boots against musty floorboards that are unable to keep up with the building itself. Eugene ushered Varian behind him from where the sound came from.

Then the noise got closer. However, Roxīna went to confront the maker of the noise, then the faint noise of a mid-elderly woman screaming for dear life, then after the sound of glass breaking, silence.

Varian was freaking out, the scream jabbed icicles into his all already terror stiffed back. Was it really Gothel or someone else screaming.

Eugene sighed and held Varian in a consoling embrace. Hooking his chin softly on the younger's head as Varian try to hide from the outside world. 

Eugene the notice the puncture in Varian's shaking hand, blood slowly leaked out. “Varian! You're hand! What happened, are you okay?! Did she do anything to you?”“Juat little accident, it's fine.”“I'm taking you to Repunzel. She can heal it, and don't lie Varian, I know when you lie you get fidgety.”“I was able to summon the Moondrop stones, but I didn't try to! Just please don't send me away!”“Kid, we all here for you, and no one is getting kicked out. Besides, me and Repunzel won't let that happen.”

“Pr-Promise?!”Varian wondered, fear stricken, he realized and knew Repunzel would try her best to keep her promise, and with the death of his father, he knew she was just as devastated when the incantation didn't work.

Eugene brought him to Repunzel and explained everything. However, Varian was too scared for her and the others safety and didn't want her to heal him. She shook her head and grabbed Varian's wrist gently, she placed her hair over his wounded hand and began to sing“Flower, Gleam and Glow, let you're power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back was mine. What once was mine.”

“Repunzel, Gothel was in castle, but Roxīna, she did something.”“What?”“We don't know.”Eugene replies. Cassandra says;”I think what matters is that Gothel is out of the castle.”

 “Repunzel, I'm scared.”Varian states, his voice shuttery as he talked, Rapunzel shushed him gently and held him close.

“It's okay Varian, she won't harm you. I won't let her”Repunzel muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let me explain the relations. Varian now kind sees Eugene and Repunzel like his parents. Now his redemption be written in this story, which is gonna explain why.
> 
> Also, if you want Roxīna, which is an O.C. of many of mine, to have diolague, put it in the comment section below and see what do you think


End file.
